


The Devil You Know

by Rroselavy



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 05:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rroselavy/pseuds/Rroselavy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Live Journal community 100_roadtrips challenge #294.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Devil You Know

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Live Journal community 100_roadtrips challenge #294.

Every muscle and sinew is sore and Ukoku’s bones feel like rubber. He’s lying in Koumyou’s bed, head resting on Koumyou’s pillow, the softest whisper of silk bed linens caressing his bare skin. 

The acetic façade Koumyou presents to the world is just that. He is a man who surrounds himself with creature comforts and has a hearty appetite for earthly delights.

The term “demon lover” flits through Ukoku’s mind and he thinks it is a perfectly fitting one for Koumyou, whose passion matches his own. Ukoku tilts his head back laughs until his eyes water and his lungs ache.


End file.
